1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable container for holding a low viscous liquid seasoning such as soy sauce, or liquid detergents, liquid toiletries, or the like. This disposable container is constructed in such a way that when the container is pressed by fingers or the palm of the hand a discharge opening ruptures and the contents can be discharged.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, disposable containers have been hitherto constructed in such a manner that a notch for opening each container is formed in a sealing portion. When the containers are torn at this notch, the contents can be discharged.
In many conventional containers, however, it is difficult to tear the containers at the notch. For this reason, these conventional containers have the following problems: (1) when the container is being torn, the contents scatter, soiling clothing or the like; (2) in the case of the container for foods, torn pieces of the container often get in the food, which makes the food unclean; (3) the contents on these torn pieces may soil clothing or the like; and (4) there are no containers having a structure in which the seal can be readily broken or the opening can be readily made for fillers or the like in which two or more kinds of liquids are mixed together.
In view of the above problems, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 56-82849 discloses a disposable container which does not have these problems and which can be readily opened.
The disclosed container is made of a flexible sheet material, the edges of which container are sealed. The container is torn open to take out the contents. A sealing portion of the edge is formed so as to form an inverted V whose peak faces the inside of the container. When the container is pressed from the outside, the seal of the sealing portion begins peeling off at the peak of the inverted V. An opening made by this peeling is progressively formed along a predetermined path, whereby the contents are caused to flow out in a predetermined direction.
However, after the disclosed container has been manufactured on an experimental basis and actually been used, it is seen that there still remain certain problems.
That is, it is difficult to tear the container, since the outline of the sealing portion to which pressure is applied is formed so as to face simply the inside of the container, this sealing portion being formed where the opening is formed through which the contents flow out.
Furthermore, the container, as mentioned above, is the type in which when pressure is applied to rupture the sealing portion, an opening is formed through which the contents are forced out. Therefore, this difficulty, together with the above difficulty in tearing, results in a problem in that, once an opening is formed, the contents are suddenly forced out of the opening, and thus scatter around. A problem further arises in that it is difficult to make the contents flow in a predetermined direction.